Pillow Crowns
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [AU] With Blue's getting kicked of her own condo complex, are there anymore choices to stay? Of course, that happens to be with the sweetest person she's known. Obviously, Yellow wasn't all that dilly-daisy about her life. She's nice, but there's just a word Blue could never describe her with. JadeShipping & Maybe Some ArroganceShipping. [FemSlash/Slash] Rated For Someone's Mouth.


**Alright, lemme just say a thing about this to answer your question of "I thought you like SpecialShipping?"**

 **Answer: Well yeah, that ship is great and cute. But here's an analogue to this; Really like vanilla ice cream and all, but there's that really gay feeling and you want vanilla ice cream WITH rainbow sprinkles.**

 **So yeah, not in much of a SpecialShipping Mood and my feelings are slightly questioning over classmate. In better terms, "FEELINg GAY"**

 **Anyways, how you enjoy this FanFic! There's going to be some ArroganceShipping? (Will decide on Ships as Writing). The Story will be plotless most of the time, until decided for one.**

* * *

Driving was something that a woman should be able to enjoy. Mostly without the flirtation of men for this young woman. Yet, she had slight nostalgic feelings of her past high school years. Being sixteen and celebrating was wonderful. That time, she was developing. Right now was college time for her.

Summer was a landscape to her. Setting the bright props of flourished leaves and aligning the clouds for more view of the clear skies. The beach was suppose to be nearby these parts, but she was rather busy on her schedule and couldn't have time for herself and the sandcastles.

Her ride, an expensive vehicle was forced up towards the sloping road. By now, she had decided to decently lower her music and focus on getting up the mountain. Mostly because she's rarely gone up into one of those epicurean mountain houses. Sure the wine country was fun, but driving to the place with all the rich mountain people was something completely different. Well, at least finding the address wouldn't be too hard.

Being careful on the mountain's terrain, she peered over at one of the house and thus began her search. On her costly phone, had an opened text screen. Probably directions to her destination. Her round eyes squinted at the unnumbered houses. Soon, she mentally smacked herself for not looking at the mailboxes. Driving for two more miles, she finally found the number that was sent to her phone a few hours ago.

At the left side of the car, there was tiny garage and shed attached together. Although, there wasn't a car to be found there. The driver clicked her tongue at the sight.

"How does she even get anywhere..." Taking a quick switch of the road and turn, she parked her vehicle into the empty garage. Out of the car, she eyed at the path she would have to go through in order to get to her final destination.

A few redwood steps served as a way to get up at the front door. That wasn't all bad. However, stairs were complex in their placement for more parts of the house. Getting her valuables out of the trunk, she slammed that and made her way towards the steps with heavy suitcases.

Finally reaching the front door, she wasn't quite sure to use the doorbell or not. After a moment, she came into a conclusion where she hi-kicked the door as a knock. Luckily, the door nor her were undamaged.

After s few seconds, the door chirred open wide and a younger woman stood at the coral frame. Her downturned eyes were lit, despite being the dulled colour of flaxen. She gave an awkward smile at the older woman in front of her door.

"Blue, it's really great to see you!" She greeted, immediately welcoming the brunette in. Eyes darted towards Blue's suitcases, and she hoisted one of them into the house. "Sorry for any trouble with the steps."

"Nah, that's fine. Plus, I should be thanking you, Yellow." She lifted up the much heavier luggage past the door frame. "My old place was pretty gross anyways."

"Huh? But you—" Yellow didn't have the time to finish her sentence. Pausing, she bit her lip for a moment, recalling her thoughts again. But then reaching to a point of sudden memorization. "By gross, you mean that the condos that recently got egged?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting for that day to come." She brushed the palm of her hand behind her hair. "Or my bill."

"Well, that's okay. I understand being a writer is low income and all." Yellow nodded, dragging the rolling suitcase further into the house. She observed the types of things that Blue had brought up the stairs. "...Guessing there's more stuff in the trunk then."

"Well yeah, but I wanted to get caught up with our things." She lightly laughed, going out the door again to receive more essentials. Yellow followed after her older friend and tucked in a pair of sandals. For less than a half-hour, they brought up ten more bags and suitcases filled with various amounts of objects.

Luckily, they weren't the previous furnishings from what Blue had back at her old housing. If they were, then the younger adult would have to charge her own friend. Either way, she was glad to have helped in some way though. Locking the door shut, Yellow faced towards the older brunette who sat back on the couch, feeling tired from a long trip and carrying luggage up the steps. Yellow took the seat right next her.

"Your room is going to probably be a tight fit, but—" She began, but the blink of azure eyes opened up.

"Huh? I thought we were going to share rooms. I mean, if you're not comfortable with that, then I'll gladly take this really nice couch." Blue took a throw pillow and tossed that up in the air. "Don't worry, I won't steal your couch."

"Well, whatever makes you feel most comfortable." Yellow sighed. "But if you want, I'll take the couch and you could sleep in my bed. It's just that I accidentally made the guest room into my studio."

"C'mon Yellow, you need more rest because your art is better than what my writing gets. Have some beauty rest." She replied, then looking at her luggage. A tiny light bulb lit up above her head that moment. "Plus, I'll have that space for the things in my luggage! So there's nothing to feel bad about."

"So, what's in their besides undies?" She asked, not wanting to get mixed up with her friend's deeper life. Sure they were both over eighteen, but she had this on and off button for when she wanted to talk or not.

"Just some of my treasures. Both real and of us." She said, starting to walk ver to one of the suitcases. In response, Yellow came after, carrying another bag to help.

"Well that's kinda sweet of you." The dark eyed girl commented. Before hearing Blue's reply, she went over to continue bringing back the ten more bags. Bag after bag, the older woman kept on emptying reach one cleaning and neatly placing everything in the tiny room. Yellow wasn't quite sure to be amazed with this or not, but she shrugged this off. Giving her the lat bag, she shook her head.

"That's my laptop and stuff. It'll be okay to leave that under the couch or something." The brunette explained, her friend nodded in acknowledgement. The door behind Blue clicked shut and they began walking in the house that was owned by Yellow.

The walls were hand painted with conceptual imagery of snowy, bell flowers. A design that that was much more comforting rather then full-blown paintings of flowers. They looked to have been from a special stencil, but still considered hand painted. For the rest the house's interior colour, was a pale peach and pure white. With occasion of an accidental paint splatter.

The floors were dainty by the soft colour of pine wood. Yellow refused to use carpet due to the fact that messes were difficult to clean as they already are. Although, she did keep a few mats here and there for some comfort. The only place that didn't have wood floors was the bathroom, but that was for a good reason.

Vanilla curtains adorned the hexagonal windows that had seat benches. Plants were cluttered all over the exterior, but few stayed inside the kitchen counters of obsidian granite. Everything about the house was colourful and quaint to stay in. The furnishings seemed to also have a comforting taste of mint green or cotton candy pink.

"What I find amazing is that your bathroom is bigger than that room." Blue sat on the couch again, tucking her laptop out of sight. "I don't feel that up for writing right now. Can I do something around the house or help you?"

"Not right now. I already have some more food left." Yellow replied, starting to walk away. "I'll be in my studio if you need me. Just have to practice on a few observational drawings. _N_ _os vemos más tarde._ "

"I don't know what means!" She angrily threw a pillow at the wall and Yellow appeared the next moment.

"I've been speaking this language for the past six years, Blue! I told you to take spanish!" The artist gave her an annoyed look. She gave a prominent huff, before exiting the scene again.

* * *

Early morning had arisen and a certain writer seemed to done the same too. On the couch, Blue sat cross-legged. Her sepia hair was tied back into a messy bun. A glow reflected off the baby blue sheets by her fully lit laptop that was charging.

Ocean eyes peered through a pair of reading glasses that reflected off her screen's text format. Her fingers were diligently keeping time with the words that slowly breathed out of her mouth. A soft whisper of relief came after to see that her writing was seeming to at least make sense.

She continued typing up at a nonstop pace to avoid getting her motivation thrown away. The brunette wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but there was thing that happened to her. Sometimes, she woke up early to simply let a few ideas run through her mind before the sun was out.

At times, her thoughts sadden her into tiny teardrops get out or a tender feeling in her body to run around the house. Ear buds plugged behind her fallen hair, hands were readily scrolling and typing frequently across the keyboard. At the moment, she seemed to have started writing her turning point with all the actions that reflected off her glasses.

But that would probably have been something that she finally figured out what to do. Writing a story wasn't easy when you have the ideas in your head. But then you'd be force to convert those into words to let people know what you're thinking.

Starting from four in the morning to the now eight o' clock morning, Blue's fingertips were constantly at the keyboard. A little later than that, Yellow had just gotten up and was about to do her daily morning rituals around the house.

Her butterscotch hair wasn't tied back and practically puffed up in a large hairstyle. Ah, such lovely bed hair where everything is frizzy. She rubbed off crust on one of her eyelids, peering over at Blue. The first thing she noticed was how her hair had looked liked a few days ago and much more tamed. That was rather pretty and all, but the blonde seemed okay with the way her hair is. Most of her friends would describe how "rebellious" that looked.

She wasn't much interested in that kind of term. She'd much prefer how natural her hair looked at certain times. However, there was one more word to better describe her own hair.

Looking back at Blue again, Yellow noticed the bag underneath her eyes. But that may have just been from sleeping on the couch.

"Morning Blue," She yawned, tugging away the curtains. Once the light enveloped the brunette, she slightly groaned. And then wrapping the blanket all over herself. Goldenrod eyes rolled at the behavior of this. Without a word, Yellow went into the kitchen.

There, she wasn't much interested in having a large breakfast. Although, she knew that Blue usually had a better appetite with food. Just like her wanting to socialize, there's always that same switch.

However, the blonde was lucky enough that Blue was writing. And when the writer was at work, she didn't moan about food, she was struck with enough motivation to push aside food for a little while. So instead, the brunette relied on the nearest snacks to keep up her energy.

Going through the breadbox, Yellow went for the last four ones and started heating up the toaster. While letting the bread toast, she grabbed a jar of wild berry jam and spooned out some butter. With the bread still getting toasted, she opened a lower cabinet to pull out the fruit wraps and two packages of coconut water. The toaster rang a dinging sound and crisp toast was immediately put onto a plate, getting replaced by the next two.

When she was done preparing breakfast, she carried a porcelain tray over to where Blue had still been typing and began eating her breakfast. The blonde studied Blue's habits of writing and eating at the same time. She was trying to type with five fingers and stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth.

Upon seeing this, Yellow cracked open the cap of coconut water, so the older woman didn't have to. "Don't forget to stay hydrated."

"I forgot," Blue mumbled, gulping down twice of the packaged water. "I've been typing for four hours so far."

"You need to sleep." Yellow immediately said. For one fact, she was slightly okay with the idea of Blue writing when she got drunk. However, sleep was something of value towards Yellow and she couldn't understand why people force themselves to stay awake.

"I don't." She replied, continuing to type.

"Go to bed."

"Not yet."

"You woke up at four in the morning. You need sleep."

"Fuckin' Yes bitch!" Blue raised up both arms, her eyes lit up with a pink tinge around them. She swiftly moved her fingertips on the keypad and seemed to have hit the save button right away. Clapping her laptop shut, she seemed to have fainted on the spot and a disapproving look came from her younger friend.

"I tried to tell her." Shaking her head, she took the blanket and covered the older woman. With that done, she carefully hid the laptop underneath the couch and returned to sitting next to Blue. From there, she pleasantly enjoyed the practical breakfast and room of light.

* * *

 **Sorry if anyone seems a bit too OOC! Been awhile Writing Pokespe. Anyways, Hope You Enjoy! Please Review! Because they'll definitely help!**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
